


Shelter

by monsterslikeyou



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Roommates, Slow Burn, bobby is the love of my life, im whipped, whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslikeyou/pseuds/monsterslikeyou
Summary: Luci's life takes an unexpected turn when she transfers to Glasgow for work. Luckily, a friendly stranger, Bobby, is looking for a new roommate. Is their instant connection purely platonic, or will something magical bloom right under their noses?





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first fic i've ever really written but i really have loved it so far! i really hope you enjoy uwu
> 
> also, when text is in italics, it's a character's thoughts. i tried to make it obvious but thought i'd say just in case!

“We are transferring you to our Glasgow location.” _Glasgow, really? _Luci thought as she bit her tongue from asking out loud while her boss spoke. Sure, she’d heard of people transferring from Glasgow to London, but never the other way around. “We know it’s a bit short notice, but we would like you to start there at the beginning of next month.” _Short notice? It’s the 21st I think that's about as short notice as you can possibly get! _“I know it's no easy feat, but the sooner you can settle in and start there full time the better. We will, of course, cover hotel costs until you can get a more permanent option.” 

Luci must have been giving her boss an unintentional, but very real, ‘what the fuck’ face as she next said, “We’ll give you the rest of the week to think it over. I know Glasgow probably isn’t on your list of ‘places you want to live before you die’ but we could really use your help. Think about it. We’ll talk in the morning.” With that, her boss gave a faint and sympathetic smile. Luci rose from her chair, smiled politely, and thanked her before exiting the office. She was in a haze as she returned to her desk, collected her things and threw on her coat. She exchanged farewell pleasantries with her coworkers before stepping out the door to face the cold and brisk October air, her mind running over all the pros and cons of the relocation. And how cold her hands suddenly were. _Why didn't I grab gloves?_

Of course, Luci  _ could _ say no and ask to stay in London (though they’d probably give her shit duty, literally. She worked in an animal shelter. They wouldn’t hesitate), but in reality, there wasn't much keeping her in London anyway. Her and Marisol, her girlfriend of two years, broke up nearly six months ago and haven’t really talked much since, and all her family was back in Chatham. 

Of course, there was Gary. Her best friend since primary school. They grew up together, inseparable, and after secondary school, both decided they were never going to get what they wanted out of life in Chatham. So they moved to London and found a flat together to start their exciting adult lives. That was nearly five years ago. Sure they have moved between flats, each one was nicer than the last, and Gary didn’t really  _ need  _ a roommate anymore as he's starting bringing in a fair amount of money for himself, but enjoyed Luci’s company. There was no better person to come home to after a long day. Someone who knew exactly how to cheer him up (usually, it was a cuppa). How on Earth was she going to tell Gary she had to leave him?

There was no way he would’ve been able to go with her, and frankly, she didn’t want him to. He’d really made a place for himself in the crane-operator world, or at least it sounded like he had from what Luci could gather. Gary was very passionate about what he did, and while Luci really admired that, a lot of what he would say about his job, especially when talked more technically, would just go over her head. But she still appreciated Gary’s enthusiasm and was always open to listening to him anytime. Leaving him would be the hardest part. Not that she’d ever tell him, but she worried about Gary sometimes. He was so incredibly sweet and kind and honestly the best person she had ever met, but he wasn’t the kind to open up when he needed to talk. He’d most definitely been getting better; something that surely came with age. But he’d also been going to therapy almost regularly after getting into a bit of a dark place a few years ago. 

That is until his nan passed away. She had practically raised him and he owed everything he had become to her. Gary clearly took the hit pretty hard; he isolated himself, quit therapy, and had an overall drop in his typical go-get-em attitude. And watching it happen without really be able to do anything for him crushed Luci’s heart. Of course, she always there for him; next to him every step of the way, but with something like this, he needed to mourn alone. And though that was just over two years ago, and Gary was nearly back to his old self, Luci couldn’t help but worry that Gary would fall back down that dark hole and she wouldn’t have a rope long enough to pull him out this time. Or would she even be around to throw the rope at all?

Luci’s thoughts spiraled more and more until she finally came back to, finding her legs on autopilot, walking up the steps to their flat. Her nearly numb, thin fingers struggled with the keys for a moment; she really wished she had those gloves. She finally flung open the door, dropped her keys on the entry table, and made a b-line to the couch before collapsing onto it, face first, exhausted. 

“Tough day huh?” Luci lifted her head to see over the back of the couch to find Gary standing in the kitchen, who she apparently didn’t see in her perilous journey from the front door to the sofa. He was standing at the kitchen island, bobbing a tea bag in and out of a steaming mug with eyebrows raised and a slight grin, clearly amused by the very dramatic display Luci just put on. Seeing his bright smile that brought creases next to his eyes, genuinely happy to see Luci, brought a smile to her own face, not realizing how much she needed that sight after a very worrisome walk back home.

“I mean, you could definitely say that,” Luci huffed as she peeled herself off the couch and trudged her way to the kitchen, now intrigued by the smell of Yorkshire tea that began wafting towards her. “Mondays am I right?” Gary chuckled, invoking a warm smile on Luci’s face once again. After a beat, Luci decided the best way to break the news was quick and blunt, “So guess who’s moving to Scotland?” She let out a small laugh, still not quite believing it herself. 

Gary first chuckled in response, then took a moment, seeing the worry in Luci’s eyes, and his expression changed as he realized what she meant.

“Wait, are you serious? Nah, you're joking right?”

“Trust me I really wish I was," Luci began as she found a seat on a barstool across from Gary. "Ruby called me into her office right before five to basically point blank tell me I was going to Scotland and I wasn't allowed to say no.” Luci chuckled nervously but Gary's face fell a bit, eyes searching the floor. Luci noticed and tried to make it better, “I doubt it’s permanent,” but overall unsuccessful. “The Glasgow office is just really short-staffed and in need of someone to manage it, especially as the holidays approach. I wish it could be someone else but I’m the only with the experience” she shrugged, trying her best to play it down, making it seem more nonchalant.

“So you’re too good at your job is what you’re saying” Gary replied as his eyes finally came back to Luci's and she let out a small laugh, relieved Gary isn’t  _ too _ upset; not that he’ll let on right now anyway. There’s a moment of quiet as Gary attempted to process the unexpected information while Luci studied his face, waiting for the snap. “Oh my god!” Gary blurted as his face lit up and a smile spread, making Luci jump at his sudden shout. If they were in a cartoon, there would have been a light bulb floating above Gary’s head.

“What!? What what what!?” Luci now shared the same excitement, though she clearly had no idea what they were excited about.

“You know that bird I’ve been talking to? The really badass witchy one you said you were kind of into? Well anyway, she actually lives in Glasgow and the other day she mentioned a mate of hers is actually looking for a roommate!” All the usual life and excitement had returned to Gary’s face and Luci couldn’t help but feel like a weight had been lifted off her chest, excited Gary had flipped a switch on the situation so fast, finally breathing again for what felt the first time since she broke the news. His optimism was one of the many things she loved about him.

“Oh my god wait, that’s kind of perfect! I mean it would certainly take the stress off the living situation mess. Even if it wasn’t permanent.” As she was still replying, Luci watched as Gary reached for his phone. Presumably to text ‘the bird’ for more information. His phone quickly buzzed back.  _ Wow, she replies fast _ . 

As she heard the swoosh and dings of outgoing and incoming messages on Gary’s phone, Luci turned the kettle on as she searched for her favorite mug; she hadn't forgotten about the blissful sound of a cup of tea.

A few minutes later, as she's poured scalding hot water over the tea bag that rested on the bottom of the mug, Gary finally broke the silence, his eyes still glued to his phone. “Bloke's name is Bobby. Guess he had a roommate just move out to go to the states and was looking for a new one. Want me to get more info?”

“Bobby huh?” Luci gently picked up the hot tea, cradling the warmth in her still frozen hands, “Sounds like in interesting bloke.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! hope you enjoyed please let me know if you did. i would really appreciate ANY feedback! i have this whole AU planned out and i would love to keep posting it but i won't if no one likes it obviously lol. 
> 
> if you wanna talk more in-depth my tumblr is 'monsterslikeyou' :)


End file.
